Ero ero Shikamaru
by Clowsama
Summary: Examen Chunin. Shikamaru abandonne contre Temari. Mais n'avait-il vraiment aucune solution? En fait si mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il soit... un peu plus pervers. ShikaTema


Bonjour à tous, voici mon deuxième one-shot Naruto mais cette fois c'est un ShikaTema. Enfin en quelque sorte, ce n'est pas vraiment romantique. C'est une juste une idée marrante qui m'est venue en tête en repensant à leur combat durant l'examen Chunin. C'est là qu'on à tous « découvert » Shikamaru et c'est à ce moment qu'il est devenu mon personnage préféré.  
Quand il a dit qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune idée pour gagner, il n'avait pas pensé à tout. J'en ai trouvé une d'idée pour qu'il gagne. Il aurait juste fallu qu'il soit... un peu plus pervers. Voici donc la fin de leur combat réécrite par votre serviteur.

Naruto est la propriété de Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Ero ero Shikamaru**

Dans l'arène, Temari fixait avec incrédulité son adversaire.

_« L'attaque avec l'ombre du parachute... c'était une diversion... pour m'attirer à cet endroit précis. Ça aussi il l'avait prévu? Ce type... m'a totalement piégée. »_

Elle sentit alors ses jambes bouger contre sa volonté. Elle commença à avancer vers Shikamaru tandis qu'il faisait de même. C'était donc ça le Kagemane no Justu. Elle était belle et bien forcée de faire les mêmes mouvements que lui.  
Toute la foule était captivée à présent. Ils fixaient avec impatience et appréhension le jeune genin de Konoha qui s'avançait calmement vers sa proie. Que pouvait-il bien avoir prévu à présent? La kunoichi de Suna semblait être dans le même état de réflexion.

_« Pourquoi s'approche-t-il? Qu'à t-il bien pu prévoir pour me battre? » _pensait-elle en essayant de se libérer de son emprise mais rien à faire. Elle était complètement à sa merci.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, la fixant d'un air fier et narquois. « Abandonne. » lança-t-il soudainement. « Cela vaut mieux pour toi. »

Temari aurait sursauté si elle avait pu. _« Il est sérieux? Il croit vraiment que je vais abandonner comme ça? Pour qui se prend t-il? »_ s'insurgea-t-elle. « Et puis quoi encore? Tu rêves si tu penses que je vais déclarer forfait comme ça. Si tu veux gagner il va falloir que tu me mettes K.O. Et tu ne peux pas car si tu me frappes je te frapperai aussi. » dit-elle fièrement. Mais ce sursaut d'orgueil était juste une bravade destinée à calmer son angoisse.

« Oh mais je peux te faire abandonner sans devoir aller jusque là. Tu vois, même si nous faisons les même mouvements, ils n'auront pas le même impact. Par exemple... » Il afficha un sourire pervers. « ...si je fais ça. » Sa main se leva alors et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des seins de Temari. De son côté, le main de celle-ci faisait de même mais étant donné l'absence de poitrine de Shikamaru, elle était un peu plus éloignée de son corps. « À ton avis, que se passera-t-il si je referme la main? » demanda-t-il avec un visage qui la fit frissonner.

« Tu n'oserais pas... »

« Bien sûr que si. Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner. Abandonne... ou tu auras droit à une séance de pelotage devant tous les spectateurs. »

La plupart des-dit spectateurs contemplaient la scène avec perplexité. Temari leur tournant le dos, ils ne voyaient pas ce qui se passait et ils étaient trop éloignés pour entendre leur conversation. Cependant, les ninjas possédaient d'excellents sens et suivaient très bien le déroulement des choses. Les kunoichis étaient outrés du comportement du jeune Nara et la plupart des hommes étaient partagés entre l'amusement et la désapprobation.  
« Ça fait partie de ce que tu lui as enseigné ça aussi? » demanda Kurenai à Asuma en fronçant les sourcils. Celui-ci se contenta de répondre avec un petit rire gêné.

Temari écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, c'était impossible. Il n'allait pas... lui tripoter la poitrine... devant tous son village et les dignitaires.

« Alors, que décides-tu? » demanda Shikamaru avec un sourire carnassier. « Et ne crois pas que je me contenterai de tes seins, j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le corps des femmes et je ne m'en priverai pas. »

Elle le fixa un moment en tremblant puis son regard se durcit. « Va te faire voir! J'ai été entrainée à résister à la torture et ce n'est pas un ridicule petit pervers comme toi qui va me faire craquer. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit déstabilisé mais il sourit à nouveau.« Je savais que tu répondrais ça. Tu es une vrai kunoichi, ce genre de choses ne te fais pas peur. Mais ninja ou pas tu restes une fille. Et je sais qu'il y a une chose pour laquelle vous préféreriez mourir que de la céder à un inconnu. » dit-il lentement tandis que la malice se lisait sur son visage.

Temari se remit à frissonner. _« Mais de quoi parle-t-il? Pas de... »_ La main de Shikamaru quitta sa poitrine pour venir se poser sur sa joue. Temari bougea de façon symétrique et ils se retrouvèrent très proches l'un de l'autre. _« Oy oy, il ne pense quand même pas à... » _paniqua Temari.

« Tu es prête j'espère. Le premier baiser est censé être un moment magique. » dit-il d'une voix forte.

Cette fois-ci, tout les spectateurs l'entendirent. Alors c'était ça son plan? Obliger Temari à abandonner en menaçant de lui voler son premier baiser devant tout le stade.  
_« C'est la technique ultime!! » _pensèrent toutes les jeunes filles dans les gradins.

« Tu... irais... jusque là? » balbutia Temari en contemplant le visage de Shikamaru qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

« Bien sûr, je me moque pas mal de mon premier baiser et t'es plutôt jolie dans ton genre alors...abandonne. » finit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Temari se sentit rougir de honte en de rendant compte de la situation. Sans rien savoir de la manipulation des ombres, n'importe qui croirait qu'il voyait deux amoureux dans un moment intime. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ces lèvres qui allaient bientôt atteindre les siennes.  
Pourquoi n'avait-elle toujours pas abandonné? Ce n'était qu'un test stupide et le résultat n'aurait aucune importance vu qu'ils allaient attaquer Konoha. Mais pourtant elle refusait de déclarer forfait. Sa fierté l'en empêchait, elle était une kunoichi de Suna bon sang! Et le fille du Kazekage! Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ce minable arriver à ses fins. Et même si cela devait lui coûter son premier baiser.

Sa tête se pencha légèrement sous la contrainte et elle ferma les yeux en attendant le moment crucial. En la voyant se résigner, Shikamaru soupira et lui murmura doucement: « Tsss. T'es vraiment têtue dans ton genre. »  
Puis, brusquement, son corps recula et elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il la fixait à nouveau mais cette fois d'un air calme. « Arbitre... j'ai perdu, j'abandonne. » dit-il en levant le bras.

« Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » s'exclama Temari.

« J'ai fait un pari et j'ai perdu. » expliqua Shikamaru. « Je pensais vraiment que t'étais comme toutes les filles et que tu préfèrerais perdre plutôt que de me laisser t'embrasser. Je me suis planté... et je n'ai plus de chakra pour continuer de me battre. Ce serait trop galère de continuer comme ça alors autant arrêter. »

« _Plutôt bizarre ce gamin._ Vainqueur: Temari!!! » annonça l'arbitre, déclenchant des applaudissements dans les gradins après que les spectateurs se soient remis de leurs émotions.

Shikamaru relâcha sa technique et se massa l'épaule « Ah... je suis crevé. »

Enfin libre de ses mouvements, Temari ne bougea pourtant pas d'un pouce. Elle fixait Shikamaru avec incrédulité. « Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé jusqu'au bout? » demanda-t-elle.

« Serait-ce des regrets? » railla-t-il.

« La ferme! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu n'avais aucune raison de laisser tomber après m'avoir poussée jusque là. C'est par pitié que tu t'es arrêté? Si c'est le cas, sache que... » commença-t-elle en s'énervant avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

« Tu réfléchis trop... galère. Depuis le début je n'avais aucune intention de te faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était que du bluff, j'ai quand même ma fierté. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état tu m'aurais mis quand ma technique aurait cessé de fonctionner. » dit-il en se penchant pour étirer son dos. « Et puis... » Il se releva et lui sourit. « Ta détermination était impressionnante, je ne pensais pas qu'une fille comme toi existait. Finalement t'es moins galère que je ne croyais. »

Temari se mit de nouveau à rougir mais cette fois ce n'était pas de gêne. « Crétin! » cria-t-elle en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers les gradins, tête baissée, pour que personne ne voie son trouble.

Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un air las. « Fille galère quand même. »

* * *

Ben finalement il a perdu quand même. Serait-ce son karma?  
Alors, ça vous as plu? J'avoue, je vois mal Shikamaru faire ça mais son pouvoir lui offre certaines perspectives, fu fu. En tout cas ça m'a bien fait rire de l'imaginer et j'espère que vous aussi.

J'ai rajouté une petite fin romantique parce que j'adore ce couple. Ils sont... naturels, je trouve.


End file.
